Mother's Lullabye
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: The beast sets its trap once again though known only by few.Until then the Darkness continues to fester,as it's possessor refuses to cease the desire to feed on the lost's soul,and thus continues to devour as its captive whole Will Shippo be her only hope
1. Chapter 1

Mother's Lullabye

~Chapter One~

Shippo's Song For Mother

By Inuyashas Youkai

I Do Not Own Inuyasha ,nor either of the lyrics All Because Of You  , and Stay sung by Vic Mignogna , and Cradle Of Filth

'Say it by mine, Carry waves of light. Caught in time, Waitin' on the light. Then the winds, they go by faster than fireflies. '

For a moment , from his spot on Miroku's shoulder coming back with logs for the fire towards camp, Shippo held on happily bouncing with the knowledge of his mother's return .A faint smell in the near distance made him cringe, as he smelt a combination of scents hinting to the oncoming threat waiting to be known. However it wasn't life threating and it only seemed to be affecting one .Kagome, his mother..

Now even though their connection to each other as family wasn't constituted by blood , as it soon became after some time passed that their relationship grew immensely over the years in their journey that it became such a need spouting within the miko and kit, to be so. It wasn't cemented as such until after one of the oblivious pairs arguments where Kagome almost sought refuge within her own time that the kit had followed after her to ensure her safety to the well without the others knowledge. It was something with Sango and Miroku's constant bickering about something having to do with a cursed hand, then the hanyou's sudden disappearances it was quite easy to sneak away for a time ..

' I don't know , but somehow Naraku had sometime before they all met had placed a hole in his hand where it sucked up everything and with it became a magnet to the butts of the female gender. Don't know why but for some reason all of us had gotten the clues that maybe the latter wasn't apart of what the vile enemy wanted to envoke on the monk as punishment but maybe something he had picked up elsewhere..I mean come on when did Naraku ever give us something we'd want but then again why would you want to grab someplace where someone's waste would come from ...'

Anyway , once I had gotten there I found her in tears , hopping off Kirara and almost on her way over the lip of the well . In a split second faster than I could move I ran , and in the end caught the tail end of her leg , and effectively stopped her before she had left ...

" Kagome , are you coming back , mother? " the kit asked tearfully through enlargened wet eyes

"Oh Shippo , Of course I will always come back for you , my son" Kagome replied quietly reflecting the pain shown in her kin's eyes added to the desperation of her own

"Promise ?" Shippo hesitantly asked

"I promise I will come back , even if it's only for you , and to complete what I came for ..I will always be here for you.."

The reasons why it bothered her so much the small kit couldn't begin to fathom really, as to why some things would effect them so easily as compared to others.

'Grown ups are so confusing.. '

The proof to his hesistant theories were proven when they finally were heading in the direction where the smells were leading the kit and the monk. Although on the way into the campgrounds the pair caught the sight of the oncoming hanyou friend , Inuyasha hurriedly making his way out of the area. Once before the hanyou passed on through , he only paused shortly before continuing in his unknown direction with the words flowing behind him , and carried to them in a whisper carried on the soft breeze.

"I'll be back keep a eye out on things until I return from making my rounds..I gotta do something" the hanyou said wistfully

Those words were also tell tale of that somewhere closeby was someone awaiting to meet Inuyasha. A certain someone that began the domino effect that it predictably caused , and it always started , and ended the same lately.. In succession to these actions that quickly followed these actions, like a moth to a careless flame , and the smell of salt deluted with the current from the rushing spring became faintly evident.

Unbeknownst to the owner of the bittery pained scent , the small kit could still pick up the subtle indicator to her pain , even if the others could not , or did not know without being privied to it, nor knew what to look for. It was obvious that she had effectively hid this from Inuyasha purposely of these emotions forcebly did so until he was alrerady gone to notice in his dreamlike state. Everyone besides Sango , Kagome herself , or Inuyasha knew of this unless told by by his mother or admitted by her son Shippo.

Once Sango returned like always , Shippo would go to meet his mother , Kagome . Once there the kit would move slowly to lay down on her lap to show her that she would always have him with her, forever, and for as long as she would stay. In their special bonding moment of silence where only the beat of their hearts told of what they needed to , Kagome would always break it as it grew uncomfortable with the comforting undertones of her promising voice...

It was one even Shippo never heard the words to it becuase she only hummed it for a time. Although Kagome promised him someday she'd teach it to him when she felt it was right, but just in that beautiful and simple melody told of devastating pain ..While she hummed , Kagome lightly carressed the fluff on top of his head soothingly , during which she cried softly , and as the song continued with the sorrow embedded within Shippo's , stubborn tears soon felll to join her's in fear.

Even though a sad moment for the both of them but their closeness served to calm the nerves when they continued to bond through the feared pain , they both felt for different reasons..

For Shippo , he feared that one day he would lose his mother like he had happen to lose his parents prior , either by being a casualty of their cause , or the pain that hse suffered from something that Inuyasha had done. In a short time because of the misconception of his mother's behavior, led to the separation that came with the resentment toward the hanyou because he had blamed him for her pain. Shippo, made a mistake in judgement, for he thought that Inuyasha was purposely doing things to be mean to hurt her. This went for a time before...

It wasn't until one day , Kagome began singing the words of the song ,because she had seen through her son's actions toward Inuyasha .While he hummed the melody of it the kit began to understand his mistake, and his mother's pain that involved the hanyou better slightly.

' His mother was fearing that she would be expected to leave after she was done with helping to complete the jewel and destroying Naraku'

' No Momma don't leave me I want you to stay here if only for my sake'

Though it wasn't until he really listened and one simple phrase passed through her lips that he seemed to understand completely that once again that he was mistaken once again..

_If this world is wearing thin  
>And you're thinking of escape<br>I'll go anywhere with you  
>Just wrap me up in chains<br>But if you try to go alone  
>Don't think I'll understand<em>

Stay with me

_You'd better hope and pray  
>That you make it safe<br>Back to your own world  
>You'd better hope and pray<br>That you'll wake one day  
>In your own world<br>Coz when you sleep at night  
>They don't hear your cries<br>In your own world  
>Only time will tell<br>If you can break the spell  
>Back in your own world<em>

_Stay with me  
>Stay, stay with me<br>Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay  
>Stay with me <em>

' Kagome my mother posesses not that of her only fear for she has many along with those I had originally thought ..Although she is afraid of being forced back through her time , it is also because she doesn't know she will be needed her , and she wants to stay .. Though its also because of the hanyou for Kagome is scared he will chose death over life to go to hell to follow that of his first love tainted by Naraku...She 's also in love with Inuyasha and is afriad she will leave her alone to go with Kikyo,and because he told her so"

" I promise you Shippo I will be forever by your side for as long as you need me ..Just as long as you can promise me that you will keep your word ,and never want to leave me alone to die.. I have a feeling that once we are done here I will no longer be able to return home, for the well will close .You , my son will be all that I have left..." Kagome whispered

"Never , mother will I ever leave you .. No matter what I will stay with you , always ..I love you mother , you will never be alone if you stay..."

On the way back from the springs , walking hand in hand they soon met up with the other's to find Miroku and Sango , though along the hot coals of the fire was Inuyasha. It seemed that the hanyou had returned with some rabbit for dinner to go with the fish they had gathered hours before. Once they came back and joined the others in a quiet meal , Shippo had noticed the hanyou looking with concern towards his mother, unbeknownst to her with a pained expression on his face..

' Why is Inuyasha looking at mother like that , does he know of the pain she feels ? Does he know it was because of him in part ? Does he feel worry or remorse for it ?'

Doubtful

Soon after , it seemed as though everyone was done eating , and uncomfortably shifting under the tense atmosphere with his mother' s blank stare into the hungry flames as Kagome mindlessly ate in silence. Noticing that the silence was begining to take a toll on the group , and especially the hanyou in particular for his impatiently spiteful attempts to answer the querries that lingered in his overworked head of his.

'Stupid Inuyasha! Why do you have to you have to be such an idiot sometimes..I mean can't you see ..Are you that blind!'

Before someone in their efforts to bring up casual converstaion and brought up something that his mother might not be ready for , out of boredom though with good intentions, Shippo nudged his mother slightly..

"Ready for bed mother , you look tired , and I could sleep now if you want?"

"Yeah I do , Thankyou Shippo..I probaly better..Bright and early right , Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke defeatedly as she stood to stretch

"Ah yeah , Kagome...I guess so ..?" Inuyasha returned quietly fuming over his slight confusion as to what was going on that he obviously missed

"Sleep well Kagome " Miroku passed in farewell for the night in a deep sigh to hide his current concern

"Night Kagome.. Are you feeling alright ?" Sango said knowingly while sharing a knowing look towards Shippo before recieveing a slight nod

"Yea Sango , just a little tired is all..I'll be fine after some good sleep ..Godnight everyone !"Kagome said halfheartedly before walking , led by Shippo over to their shared sleeping bag..

" Night!" Sango and Miroku called

"Goodnight , Kagome" the hanyou whispered

Before long both Kagome , and Shippo were ensnared within a comforting embrace while Shippo snuggled into her warmth. It was then that the kit softly sang the words to a song he once heard that was just for her , and one that expressed what his mother meant to him.

_Days and nights  
>Without a reason<br>That was called my life  
>I'd give all I know<br>To keep one hello from saying goodbye  
>Then our eyes met<br>When our eyes met  
>I began to live again<em>

All because of the time  
>That you gave to me<br>Time is standing still until  
>Together we'll be<br>Somewhere some way somehow  
>Everything is new<br>And it's all because of you

It takes a special kind of artist  
>Look at what you've drawn<br>Eyes that shine  
>Reflecting you and a heart<br>With heartache all gone  
>Let me hold you cause when I hold you<br>Dream becomes reality

All because of the time  
>That you gave to me<br>Time is standing still until  
>Together we'll be<br>Somewhere some way somehow  
>Everything is new<br>And it's all because of you

You ask  
>Can this be real<br>I know what I feel  
>Heaven knows what I love<br>God sent you from above  
>You're all I'm thinkin' of<p>

_ Unbeknownst to to them three sets of eyes became awed but the enduring scene as their eyes filled with the trapped tears within their eyes , became strained to watch because it pulled on one's heartstrings. As time carried on the tears became all too willing to fall with the begging pleassung by Shipppo for his mother but for what the song further pointed out between the lines of the pained words starting between Shippo finished and began to restart , Kagome began singing hers once more to entwine with his , and in the end became Shippo's song for mother._

_ Once they were through with the beautifully sung melody within their own little world,and it became soon that sleep came to take them captive into it's dark abyss, until the time the sun shone it's light upon them once again ...Until then the Darkness continues to fester , as it's possessor refuses to cease the desire to feed on the lost's soul, and thus continues to devour as it's captive whole.._

_"Kagome ..." Echoing gasps soon faded into the shadows within the dark_

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Mother's Lullabye

~ Chapter Two~

A Tainted Scent Darkening, And Another Joining Them

By Inuyashas Youkai

I Do Not Own Inuyasha nor the lyrics from Hello Beautiful by Vic Mignogna

Just before Dawn from the branch of a nearby tree within their makeshift camp , amber eyes lifted into the cascading dark of their surroudings. The hanyou awokened by the slight shift in the familiar scent from the one below. While it still carried the calming scent of Sakura and honey there was a faintly growing lemony tinge to it.

Inuyasha wasn't sure of what it meant or why he, himself had grown obsessively drawn to it to observe the scent that had such of a effect over him. Although he did know with the ominous torrent of feelings that came rushing within him with it , whatever it was couldn't be good. In result to his awakening knowing he could'nt gain the peace through it to gain anymore needed rest the hanyou gave a daring sigh.

Lowering his head so his eyes could fall upon her face enlightened by the warmth of the fire , embraced by the kit ,and watching ,as he almost had to force himself to keep within the jealous growl for unknown reason ,at least by what he wanted to admit. It wasn't that he didn't care for her , the hanyou had more than he like to acknowledge, but at the moment because of stupidly reasoned decisions now he was without a choice. Although his mind had made the choice of honor to remain with Kikyo at times he felt it hard and fighting against the will of his heart to keep that choice. Nevertheless the hanyou never faultered it was his cross to bear, and in the end he would own up to it , saying goodbye .

Kagome appeared only to be sleeping soundlessly but unknown to him she was awake . Turning slightly as to remove herself from his line of sight while still portraying the act of being asleep. Although still feeling his eyes boring into the back of her head , and after awhile had soon taken it's toll on Kagome's patience in her fitfully tired state. In result the feined sleeping girl slowly rose without waking Shippo to confront the hanyou that obvioulsy had something to say.

After escaping her coccon of warming comfort , Kagome stood into the nights chill, then walking towards the tree that Inuyasha chose for tonite's resting spot. Without looking to meet his gaze the girl from the spot she stood amongst the trees roots , softly spoke..Though for some reason when the hanyou heard her within his enchanced hearing through his now pinned back ears that were flattened to his head , nearly broke his heart as fear and pain seeped through him rather quickly, thus working stubbornly against him..

"Is there anything you wish to say to me ,Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice , while knowing it was her's that came forth from her lips sounded quiet, too quiet, as though unlike his Kagome sounded as though it came from the presence of a wounded child. Only hearing it somehow brought forth the opposite of her calming scent that was all of his friend , Kagome. It was concern , fear, distraut pain, and the urge to protect her from whatever was causing it , centering itself within whole being just from listening to her shallowed tones. Jumping down to face the woman with the altered smell that attacked his nose , and in consequence when he saw her dulled chocolate eyes, combined with the torrent of emotions , pouring off her once he grew close.

"Kagome ?"

"Yea , Inuyasha ..What is it?"

"What's happening to you ? Are you feeling okay?"

A mocking giggle chimingly passed through herlips before she reponded with a halfheartedly crazed grin.

"Of course , Inuyasha ..I am fine ..Don't worry ..Thankyou for your concern for me but there's really no need ..Honest.."

"So your telling me that my nose is lying ?Don't think I can't see that there isn't nothing because it's something ..I don't like it!"

"I am sorry Inuyasha ..I will try to conceal that better for you ..I didn't know that my scent really bother's you that much .."

"No Don't ! I like your scent Kagome .I do .. It calms me , it's just that I feel a shift in it as of recent and what I get from the change kinda scares me is all..I don't want to feel afriad because something might happen to you "Inuyasha spoken shyly with his growing blush that those words he actually let slip without being able to prevent it

"Kagome?" Shippo tiredly but calmly asked

"Yes , Shippo ? . I am sorry did we wake you ?"

"No I am just wondering where you were , and if you were okay cause you weren't there when I woke .." Shippo spoken while looking at the ground twirling his foot in the soil , embarrased that he had obviously interupting something

"I am sorry Shippo come on go ahead and I will be there in a minute okay?"

"Okay mother.."

After the kit started off ahead of her , disappearing within the trees, Kagome looked to the night sky before begining to follow after Shippo once something caught her eyes, and this was when the hanyou spoke , causing her to pause.

"Kagome wait!"

"Yes..."

"You know that I am always here if you need anything , right Kagome?"

"Thankyou Inuyasha ..Is there anything else?"

"No, but I am glad that Shippo is taking to you as it's mother, you really do well with him you know.."

"Yes , but Shippo does the same for me ...Speaking of which Inuyasha I better go ...It was nice speaking with you really..We will have to do it again sometime soon.."

"Likewise Kagome..Soon..."

"Oh it looks like you probaly leave as well , you have a visitor waiting for you Inuyasha ..Farewell.." Kagome said while looking towards the white light shown moving around from the corner of her eyes in the sky giving away to Kikyo's soul collectors nearby.

Once Kagome's voice said her last word , the hanyou looked into the direction she was looking ,and he became pained with the thought of being torn once again...

"Kikyo.."

"Yes , goodbye Inuyasha ..I am going to leave.."Kagome words flowed from behind her reaching the hanyou's ears while rushing back to meet Shippo before her resolve broke.

" Take Care Of Yourself Kagome ..I 'll be back soon"

Although instead of going to follow Kikyo like he was intending to , something had suddenly led him to turn around to follow the other. Kagome . The hanyou ran after in the direction he saw the girl travel , with his hair flowing gracefully in the wind behind him. About half way between where they once stood together , and where the campsite sat, Inuyasha came to a very still form laying thrown to the ground...

" Kagome , No!" Inuyasha screamed fearing the worst

Although there was no blood , no evidence that she had been attacked for some reason Kagome fell unconscious within the open field Inuyasha found her in and his pleas fell upon deaf ears for she remained silent. The hanyou lowered himself quickly to gently lift the girl to lay limply within his strong embrace .Once he had her settled within his hold , and stood before brushing some of her inky locks from her face, lovingly.

"You better not die on me wench , you promised me you'd always stay!" Inuyasha threatenly whispered before running back to Kaede's once he made a pit stop to inform the others to head back when they could

" Inu Yasha What are you..Doing ?" Kagome gasped sometime between traveling back to Kaede's from where they once were

"I am making sure you don't leave me Kagome ..You can't break your promise ! I forbid it!"

"Inuyasha ,I am fine just haven't slept very well lately that's all..I'll always be here with you, right here no matter if I am standing next to you or I am somewhere else" Kagome said while laying her hand where his heart laid within his chest

"Ya , and that's why you collasped in the middle of no where , Kagome huh?Besides it's the somewhere else that bothers me , and you've sleeping alot lately. So what is wrong Dammit ! Are you getting sick?"

"Wait Inuyasha weren't you supposed to be with Kikyo ?"

"Doesn't matter Kagome..Not when I can tell your soul is trying to leaving me ..I couldn't help Kikyo but I can stop this from happening no matterif it kills me ..Whatever it is Kagome I'll do it as long as you don't leave me.."

"You know I can bring her back for you Inuyasha , so you won't be alone . I can give her the rest of my soul..She can help you with the jewel shards , and then you can be happy " Kagome rasped and brought forth the hanyou's wrath while he ran faster ,as he shook his head towards the inevitable path she was taking

"Don't you dare wench ...You promised me that you'll never leave my side , not her, and so you just better not start going against that now! Don't you get it yet I need you with me" Inuyasha started but began to panic once her hand fell limply to her side

"Kagome ... Kagome? Kagome!"

~Silence ~

"No ! You stupid silly wench ! Wake up Dammit ! " The hanyou screamed and slowed before frantically but gently sat with her in his arms

It was then the hanyou grabbed some of her hair and pushing it out of the way of her neck where it it met the shoulder , near her pulsepoint. In one swift motion that followed as his eyes bled the color of blood ,and his fangs elongated. Inuyasha fiercely broke through the supple flesh with his fangs .

' Come on Kagome ..Come back to me..Please?'

_Hello my beautiful_  
><em>It seems I just can't stay away<em>  
><em>It's been so very long<em>  
><em>That I've felt anything this strong<em>

_You hold my heart the way you did an hour ago_  
><em>I've said all I can say and yet I must be sure you know<em>

_That I love love love you_  
><em>I need need need you<em>  
><em>I long long long to hold you in my arms again<em>  
><em>I'm so so sad to<em>  
><em>Ever hurt hurt hurt you<em>  
><em>I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before<em>

_Please can I have one more…hello_

Images quickly flew within his head as the emotional onslaught began to merge with the pictures now fleeding from his mind . Blood flowed down her shoulder as his jaws clamped further within as the experiance of being connected with his intended was begining to be too much. While being attached with her as the bonds between them grew there was a evading but invading darkness looming within her soul , threatening to consume his mate .

Biting down harder in efforts to chase this thing that he feared being inside her, with his threatening presence fighting visciously for her to stay with him ,and from the force of them joining in such a way threw them into a nearby tree, but the hanyou's hold never faultered. Kagome wasn't allowed to leave him alone, for his strong hold on her neck and around her waist only prooved it.

After the tree broke their flight through the air , the hanyou weakly released her throat with his fangs one the amber returned , and while he still held onto her Inuyasha dazedly licked to conceal her wounds before falling unconscious...

'You stay with me , Kagome..'

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Mother's Lullabye

~ Chapter Three~

Rekindle Mourning

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ I don't have any ties to Inuyasha , or own it's creation, nor do I have any sort of claim over the song by Lake Of Tears : To Blossom Blue

_I'm bleeding in ways of the fire burned__  
><em>_I'm crying in ways of the nightbird__  
><em>_No more is there one to lay by my side__  
><em>_I'm straying in nightmares all the time _

_A little something I know_

_A little somewhere I go, reminds me of you_

_To blossom blue, is to blossom without you_

_I'm breaking but I cannot bear to_

_I'm staring but I cannot see you_

_For no more are you to lay by my side__  
><em>_I'm weeping no more then this second time_

_A little something I know_

_A little somewhere I go__  
><em>_Where the sweet waters flow, reminds me of you_

_A little something I know_

_A little somewhere I go__  
><em>_Where the sweet waters flow__  
><em>_Where the mistletoes grow, reminds me of you_

_To blossom blue, is to blossom without you_

Soft winds brushed against the whispy fluffs of grey , altering of its stage to darken , as the distorted fade amongst the splintered tree's roots , borrowing the rare image cloaked within the silent cover. For a succinct moment , two embodiments rose to entwine as one ,unknowingly snuggled in the warmth , the pecular connection provided. The cast mutual strands of pewter and ink wrapped around another wildly within the gusts of nature's carressing breath while its possessors remained stilled with the exception of the entangled soft cadence of one heartbeat meeting another in stride.

A crackling from within the trees awoken twin sets of ears to swivel towards the sounds origin but other than that both eyes remained closed , oblivious to the entruding sight coming upon their solumn silence . The broken pictures struck with pained emotion still sought to break their already partially shattered and fragile binds holding them together, as the primary intent to protect fought against it. Once the early dawn's rays peaked its way over the horizon , emerging with the remaining shadows now rushing to more concealing directions in hiding , for their will to remain unknown was its foremost intent to stay within the lingering dark , and soon the sounds of awakening roused weakened chocolate eyes to manifest themselves.

Gazing over the tinged photogragh presented within the sight of her curiously seeking eyes, as the movement from spots within her inky ,cascading locks, tossled from sleep, caused her to unknowingly reach up to brush faintly across twin triangular , foreign object, as they twitched happily against her will to cease , and in result her eyes swelled its size with shock . Trying to reposition herself slightly , but soon found her movements were restrained by a unknown weight lain accross her abdominen , and in the discoveries wake bred fear, as in the reality in the situation hadn't struck her yet , because it hadn't , not when the appendage grasping loosely around her was donned with oddly familar attire , dipped in scarlet.

Painstakingly manuevering her form to remove herself from the painful reminders that the current plight held as the situation soon dawned on her that wan't meant to be , the questions overwhelmed her mind as to the events lkeading to this , seeking to drown her , and in result Kagome's first response to it was to run. Though as it turned out , her efforts were in vein, because the one ritualistically intending to hold her there was not relenting , and soon a raspy whisper joined ones restraint on her leaving.

" Mate , don't move , sleep .."

As soon as those words rose from his lips , both amber , and chocolate eyes immediately were opened , seeking the other in realization to the harsh truth that was found when those eyes met. A glimmer of mixed emotions soon emerged rapidly bringing about the uncomfortable , suffocating silence .

" Are you okay now, Kagome?"

" I am fine ..."

" Why are you lying ?"

"I'm not lying..."

" Kagome I can feel it ,can tell that your not ..I can feel you .."

" I guess I 'am okay , I alive so that's saying something, just .. "

"Don't ever say something like that again , Kagome, not after this ..wait just what?"

" After what Inuyasha ? Did something happen , Inuyasha, why do I feel so... Strange ? "

" You could say that , by the way why didn't you tell me that something was wrong before , I almost ... You almost died Kagome.. What do you mean different...?"

" What happened ? The last I remember seeing you and Shippo late last night , and then .. Nothing .. I don't recall anything else ..I died ? ... I mean different as in I feel like myself but then again I don't , its almost like something changed somehow.."

" Almost , Though it seems that after I obviously lost control over myself when... Something was ...Attacking you, I guess .. I must've felt that you were in danger somehow .. Enough to do what I did during the time I was transformed ,though anything else I can't tell you.. I am sorry , Kagome.. But I am glad that it worked only .. Now, things are going to get a little awkwardly different for you , us , from this moment on.."

" Whatever you did can't be that bad if I am still alive Inuyasha , and the things that come in result of it , we will handle it together, as we always have..."

" Unfortunately , I am sorry Kagome ,but that can't happen ...Things are slightly different then before ,a little hard to ignore to just go back the way things were .."

" You mean you want me to leave ? ... Did I do something wrong..?"

"No way , and Hell no, to both accounts , but there is something that you ought to know , Kagome..."

" What is it ?"

"It seems , that I ... When everything happened , so fast, and I transformed , I marked my claim on you , making it irreversable ,and ..."

"What do you mean , marked your claim on me...?"

" Before you were only my intended , its something more meaningful, and instinctual to us demons , but now after I marked you .. You are now... My mate for life , and this changes things a bit.."

"What ?"

" Shhh .. Kagome .. Calm down it's okay .. "

" Okay , how do you think this is okay? What about Kikyo!"

" Kikyo.. Kagome, Kikyo will always be a important person to me but now she is in my past , because you, as my mate , are my first , and formost, no matter what our intentions may have been , things changed.."

"Inuyasha .. I don't know what to say is there anything we can do , I mean I don't want you to be forced to change your plans on my account ..."

"No , this is permanent , and who says I want to do anything , Kagome .. Look I know that this may not have been conceived , but I am not disapointed or anything over things , only concerned.. "

" Understandable .."

" No , Kagome you don't understand ... It's not Kikyo's involvement that concerns me, well not really , but what does worry me , concerns you Kagome.."

"Why ...?"

" Why , well Kagome like before I told you that I feel you on the inside , because in a way were connected to each other.. Which also explains why you feel the way that you do..For one I am afriad of what I recieve from the bounds that binds us. Two , now that we are .. you know , I can't dechipher how you are dealing with the change because your emotions are all over the place , it worries me .. I think we are going back to your time for some reprive until I see your aura settles some a bit . Ya, and three , from now on mate, Kagome ...Sorry, but we are really going to have to be careful this time because now with you , as my taken mate .. I also inadvertantly made you,as well as me , a target , for both Naraku , and for Kikyo.. So from know on , we stay together.. I want you at my side, where I can see you at all times.. Understand?"

" I don't know , don't ya think it may be a little awkward ?"

" Do you think I care silly wench! ? No , I don't , truth be known , that is if you don't know that already, which you should.."

"So what now ...?"

"Now , you sleep ... While I keep watch , your still weak .. Just remember that I am here , and don't plan on going anywhere, so relax.."

" Easy for you to say , Inuyasha..I feel like cause of me I messed up your life or something.."

"Shhhh, it is easy , just sleep , and you didn't do anything .. " Inuyasha whispered into her ears tugging her close from behind, as his arms wrapped possessively around her, to shield her , and hide her away .

To conceal his mate from anything willing to attempt at taking her from him, once out of sight for his comfort, began softly growling to urge her to submit , before kissing her temple , because in his mind anyone who tried , they would fail with their death.

_Kagome was his ..._

Though as his words to comfort his mate sunk in , the hanyou soon found himself once again torn with the fear , and grief concerning his mate, then of his forsaken first , concluding the concern what they would soon be up against in the coming days because of the actions in order to save the one he loved . Time will only tell ...

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

Mother's Lullabye

~ Chapter Four~

The Way Towards Home

By Inuyashas Youkai

It was far into the afternoon when Kagome had once again awaken with the slight jarring of motion being carried, and waking up finding this unknowingly , to what had brought this had evoked fear within her already erratic aura . Thus soon encouraging Inuyasha to voice it , and calm her before his demon decided to break out again.

" Mate , calm down .. It's okay I gotcha , sleep .."

Seeing that then , Kagome sighed , and relaxed some a little before allowing her still too quiet voice , one that was barely heard , but with his ears poised in her direction they were able to pick up her almost faint words..

" How much further till we get back ? Oh hey Inuyasha , um what exactly is a mate ?"

Thankfully knowing that she couldn't see the coming blush , for she was on his back , taking a deep breath before answering her, " Maybe a day or so , and uh a mate um... Its like you human's see a husband , and wife , but this is unbreakable ..."

At feeling her nod , Inuyasha took a breath in softly before releasing harshly in a hiss for the tangled mess when lightly grazing his ties to her , and that came tumbling upon him when he did so , confusing him even more for all of the emotions he was feeling, but the corresponding thoughts were somehow weren't giving access to him. The dark presence still yet remained , but weakened itself slightly from deep inside her in result of his fierce presence within her , Inuyasha thus found while softly stroking her still some what distraut aura. Although the shock tangling itself in her sweet bitter scent was that to explain the reasons why sleep came again soon after , and exhaustion from the ordeal, most likely didn't help much either.

The others followed closely behind as Miroku , and Sango rode on Kirara , with Shippo with concern for various different reasons. For Shippo, it was because he had a inkling as to how his mother was feeling at the moment , and it scared him, as it was also the reasons why he fought with Inuyasha at first to let him come with Kagome to make certain that his mother would be okay , but was made to understand the ways he couldn't even if the kit's nature was too stubborn to acknowledge it openly. Sango , and Miroku through what was gained in their experience with demons , and their mating habits felt it was too risky with the known reluctance it held Kagome's feelings in favor to her predecessor, as well as the hanyou's at time's torn stand in it all, but in regards to the hanyou himself it was the right thing to do, should've been done along time it was often wondered if it was said to convince them , or himself by the way it was said.

Once arriving to the village's perimeter, it was found that Kagome's aura had Inuyasha's hair on his neck to stand on end, and it was with a further short search , a discovery had been made as to why. Lowering himself to the ground from the branch he was on in mid – jump , as the others then followed , the hanyou sat down with his mate in his lap , with his back laid up against a trunk of a tree. When the trio had landed behind them , the kit Shippo quickly rushed, while panting loudly over towards the pair settled amongst the roots of the tree, but the hanyous warning against it with a growling sneer gave the young demon something to think about on the way to his approach.

"Move one more step , and I'll kill. Shippo, I swear! "

"Inuyasha !?" The other three within the group gasped.

" Quiet! All of you , dammit !"The hanyou spat quietly , as he further snuggled within her calming scent.

"Inuyasha , calm down and tell us what seems to be the problem." The monk , Miroku spoke , offering comfort .

But before the hanyou had a chance , as to think to what he could say to explain to what even he didn't understand , not entirely anyway , tho the sounds of another entrance spoke volumes , as to why it would be felt wise to poke the bear when it was already irate.

"Lil brother , how unpleasant it is to meet your presence again, so soon .."

"Go away ya bastard!"

" Certainly , Inuyasha but first tell me what is it that ails the miko?" Sesshomeru spoke , as he continued to close the gap between to gain the truth of the situation , while raising his finger limply towards the one hidden deceivingly within his embrace.

"I don't know ! Kagome promised me she'd stay with me , and I chose her like I was intended too, against what I originally planned , but still, even now tho it would seem that maybe I was too late because I feel like her soul is willing itself to leave mine!"

"You took her as a mate , idiot ! "The elder youkai quickly turned away from the sight currently setting his innner pyre aflame for what the mere human represented.

"Please , I don't care how you feel about me just if you know what it is that is wrong I beg for you to tell me , and I'll fix it !"

"Would you care for me to enlighten you , as to why this is happening little brother?"

"Please .."

"Allow me to come closer , Inuyasha .."

With angry tears held within his eyes , the distraut hanyou nodded slightly , as his instincts were reigned back , demanding otherwise than allowing another male in close proximity to what was his in her current state. Then , as his elder brother Sesshomeru laid a hand upon her forehead , and closed his eyes , the Daiyoukai reopened them glowing red, growling perturbed before schooling himself back into his emotionless facade.

"Inuyasha, the miko , your mate , like yourself when she was taken , fulfilled in your claim was torn in regards to her , and her prior . The dark presence invading her soul has been playing on that very notion ,feeding on it , telling lies to make it more true, and now she has become torn herself , but hers remains with whether to stay , or to go , setting you free.. "

"Dammit to hell , does the stupid wench realize what would happen if she would do so!? "

" Most likely not , as I don't believe that she was ever given that ,remember half truths or lies completely, but was given the choice , and as long nothing happens to you , or the others, I think the miko is willing to make that sacrifice."

"No... " the pained voice of Inuyasha quivered in his attempts at releasing a angry growl , but had came out more as a trembling whine, while holding her closer so she couldn't leave, as the tears finally fell from the dam holding them in ..

"Um , Inuyasha..."

"Not now runt !"

But, Inuyasha look! " Shippo looked down at the sight given presence to his eyes looking downwards in the hanyou's lap just prior to the sharp pain seemingly lancing through Inuyasha's chest.

Glancing down , and finding that of Kagome's eyes looking up at him , pained, as the effects of what was happening inside her was coming on full throttle in its unimaginable result , and it at the moment was being shared between the two.

"Kagome.." The hanyou gasped in response to the steady throb emerging from the piercing bluntness in the start of it all, but for the first time in her weakened state, Inuyasha had gotten a taste of not only what she felt , knowing it was greater for her, tho what it was that she was experiencing with it .

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Mother's Lullabye

~ Chapter Five~

With The Promise To Be, Seen

Through My Eyes

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Last Time~

_ Glancing down , and finding that of Kagome's eyes looking up at him , pained, as the effects of what was happening inside her was coming on full throttle in its unimaginable result , and it at the moment was being shared between the two. _

_"Kagome.." The hanyou gasped in response to the steady throb emerging from the piercing bluntness in the start of it all, but for the first time in her weakened state, Inuyasha had gotten a taste of not only what she felt , knowing it was greater for her, tho what it was that she was experiencing with it ._

~Continuance~

"Inu- Yasha?"

~The Taunting Dark ~

" No.. Inuyasha only did what he had to save your life for the collection of the jewel , did you honestly think you were that important? "

" No , I am nothing, a mistake that should never be . "

"Very right you are , and you can never say that we never told you , because we have many many times.."

~Helplessly Destroyed~

" Fuck , no ! Shippo tell me , how in the hell did the bastard ever get his hands on her !?"

"I d-didn't know that he had Inuyasha ..I "

" Shit ! Fuck somehow something had , and now is tearing her apart, with the very damn intent on destroying her .. Okay think back Shippo I need to know everything that happened when I wasn't there. Why was the song between mother and you created ? "

" Wow ,Inuyasha .. That may take awhile .."

"Give me the fucking short version, then dammit!"

" Okay, the song was how Kagome dealt with the pain , and then later combined with mine became my song , made as a promise.."

" Do you know what caused it ? A promise to what ?" Inuyasha said frantically , as it was heard further to how this thing continued to torment his mate ..

" Not sure , entirely but I think apart of it had to do with you.. The promise had to do with a agreement for her to always come back for me, stay with me , even if I was the only one that she had left to come home too.."

"Did she always feel this way , in pain , or did it gradually become this bad?"

"I knew what to look for , even when she tried to hide it from all of you of her tears , so I couldn't be fooled, but she always did, tho I think it got worse over time. "

" For how long has she been this way?"

"Awhile.."

"Shit , I'am such a idiot .. But I think I can pin-point about when , just not what.." The hanyou looked at the visage of his mate looking off in some unknown direction , unseeing , with rivers of salt streaming down his cheeks from his eyes , while he lightly stroked hers.

" I am so sorry Kagome, please forgive me .."

Walking the rest of the way towards Kaede's , Inuyasha traveled in a daze , and took delicate care in his miko hanyouess , making sure she was being cared for , to show his regretful remorse in failing her just in case this time his mate couldn't be saved , then hopefully she'd know as to how much she had meant to him. Entering through the flap , and into the opening of the hut , then laying her down , wrapped snugly within his haori , as the rest of the group slowly filed around within the room, while Kaede was checking on the one with her pointed ears drooping to the side , even with Inuyasha's fingertips trying to rouse them so they wouldn't appear to him like she already was dead. Once the elder miko ushered the males outside the room , with the exception of the hanyou for he downright refused on leaving her side now , Sango , and Kaede began getting to work.

Gently removing her clothes , and with a washcloth cleansing her body , removing the sweat , grime from her revealed flesh. Inuyasha only looked onwards silently , observing everything , putting it into his head and memorizing it as the two then started to take care of some small abrasions that for some reason unknown their miko hadn't taken proper care which is unlike her. Afterwards, a great time later when both girls were finished , complete with fresh attire ,and his mate wrapped with clean linens , with his haori laid upon it on-top. Settling down with some stew that the elder miko prepared in anticipation of their arrival just this morning , and now each member of the group had some delicious warmth cradled inside a bowl within their fingertips. Then as everyone started to eat , Kaede began to speak.

" I feel like the presence within Kagome , is like a parasite demon , or at least have the ability to act like one, and had been there for quite some time. It is also certain with its aura that it is a part of Naraku set inside her to defile her as its very own part within her to darken the soul , hense blacken the jewel through her .. "

" How in the hell do we get the damn thing out ?! "

"Iam afraid there's no simple answer for that Inuyasha as I have encountered something similar with reviving Sango once, just never been literally apart of Naraku.." The monk supplied.

Sango gasped , "Do you think it could be the baby whom housed Naraku's heart placed in the form of a parasite demon?"

Kaede , nodded " That's exactly what I'am saying ..It must be for its aura is too strongly close to Naraku's to be a incarnation. "

~ Returning To The Dark Corners~

" But we want you Kagome, even while you are being left behind.. "

TBC..


End file.
